That Good Night
by surforst
Summary: April Contest story. SSS gets some bad news after he hurts himself in a black out. Yes more SSS goodness.


_"Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_

-- Dylan Thomas - Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night

**That Good Night**

I.

Senior Senior Senior always considered himself part of a dying bred. A generation who knew how to play the hero and villain game when the stakes were at their highest. It was this game at the moment that he found himself taking part in though far from the stakes that had been involved in it during his younger days. For a man who had experienced a life full of excitement he still found the struggle he took part in against the young heroine Kim Possible to be a most thrilling enterprise. Like a true warrior it was not the goal that concerned him but the fight. It is in this struggle were one could truly feel alive and if the side effect was to give a young hero a little bit of training then all the better.

Smiling he lifted his head from the task that has previously consumed him. Brushing aside the small flakes of metal still littering the table he slowly raised himself up feeling his old age. "Ah to think that I was once able to move without feeling any pain at all. How one's youth passes them by." A small smile came to his face at the foolishness of these thoughts. A man did not contemplate his slow decline by Father Time's hand but instead always strived to better himself without any complaints. That was a lesson he saw the younger generation ignoring but it was the way of things. The young never did put stock by what their elders thought.

Speaking of the young he had his own charge to be concerned about. "Junior!" Frowning he looked around for the young man wondering where he could have gotten off to. Grabbing his cane he set out to find him. "Junior I have a new scheme we must discuss about. One in which I feel you should have a chance on working on the basics of villainy with me. Son?"

Looking out into the hallway he saw the unfortunate lack of his son. Memories of when he was young and would listen with eager attention to ever word of his came to Senior mind. As with all such reflections he pushed it into the back of his mind choosing not to dwell in the past. A person should live in the present after all. "My son I have a new device here with which we can finally deny the world the lights they cherish so much." Sighing he tired another ploy. "With it you can also have all the power you want to run that...'lamp' of yours."

There still was no response. Shaking his head Senior turned the corner deciding a search of the lower floors might reveal where his elusive son was. "I knew I should have put a tracking device..." Before he could finish his statement he suddenly found himself plunged into darkness as the lights went out. His foot still in the air prepared to start the decent down the steps went down as planned but went too far of its original target. With a startled cry Senior found himself plunging into the darkness with no control.

Drawing upon training long ago learned and never forgotten he allowed his body to fall forward till his hands were able to make contact with the stairs under him. Moving like he did in his youth he pushed himself forward so that his fall was interrupted enough to catch himself. Unfortunately he didn't do a good enough job as his foot impacted with the step below very hard. Gritting his teeth he gained enough control to stay where he was panting heavily. Reaching into his jacket he dialed his doctor to fix what was probably a broken leg at this point. It didn't pay to get old apparently.

II.

Senior smiled to himself as he watched the young doctor in front of him check his clipboard yet again. The way the man fidgeted you would think he was the one receiving bad news instead. Sighing Senior pointed down at his leg which was currently in a cast. "Well ignoring what we can't fix how long do I have to wear this Doctor?"

The young man blinked at him as he ran his hands through his blond hair. Staring at the cast the doctor chewed his lip for a second before nodding his head. "Well considering your age it's going to be on for a little while but I think we should be able to get it off in a month time. As for the 'other' thing I think we should probably run a few more tests to confirm and consider maybe some treatment options."

"Doctor I trust your original findings and with all due respect I doubt even you could figure a way to treat this. I'm at peace with this and as you said I still have a few years left. That is enough for an old man after all." Standing up Senior reached for his cane before nodding to the doctor. "Well I must be going I have a pressing engagement for later today."

The doctor for his part just frowned and fidgeted more. "Sir, do you want me to inform you family?"

Senior paused at this as he looked up at the ceiling. Shaking his head he smiled back at the young doctor. "It is just me and my son these days and he wouldn't understand what was going on. Better for him to just believe I passed away in my sleep when the time comes."

"If you say so sir."

With that Senior Senior was out of the very private hospital and back in his room within the hour. It paid to be rich after all. Looking around the room his eyes fell on the various photos placed on the assorted tables nearby. Grabbing one he stared at a picture of a woman holding a young baby boy in her arm. By her side was a man in his early thirties grinning like he had just won the lottery. A good memory. "Well Maria looks like I'll be joining you sooner then I thought. No worries though I don't intend on going willingly. Still have things to do after all."

Setting the picture aside Senior made his way over to the computer and typed up the classic threat that all villains should use. He included details of causing a blackout for the entire world though he did not include the details of how. That would come after he managed to capture Kim Possible and not before. There were rules for this that must be followed when writing one's threat. Sending the email out he hobbled over to the bed leaning heavily on his cane to support his now bad leg. To think in his youth he would have been dancing around like a young idiot at this moment instead of hobbling around on a broken leg. How times change.

He sank down on the bed grateful for the rest it gave his tired bone as he leaned back against the headboard. He wondered what his son was up to at this point but it was probably for the best not to bother him. Instead he found his eyes wandering to another photo of the same man who was in the previous one, a few years younger of course, standing surrounded by various companions. A gorgeous brunet stood proudly in the middle her arm draped over the younger man a smile on her face. Senior chuckled remembering how he had suffered a long crush on the older mature woman in the image and the amazing things she could do. It was a child's crush though since it was common knowledge that she was not only married but with children. Still who could not help but feel something for an amazing woman like her so full of strength and confidence. "It is not hard to see where she got it from. I hope you're proud of your granddaughter."

Watching the shadows pass over the ceilings he couldn't help but ponder the life he had led. As a young man he had been full of ideals and had joined up to fight the evils of communism. To this day he did not regret this choice but it was not an easy memory. The villains of today did not equal the evil of those long forgotten. Even some of those whom he and his companions had fought to protect had tried to kill them. All in the name of peace and love of course. The promise coming from the enemy then was a sweet one and Senior just couldn't help but chuckle thinking of those who had succeeded them in an attempt to conquer the world. The likes of Drakken and Duff Killigan were far from scary. It was good to know at least that had also changed with this world.

"In the end I truly feel we made a difference. Wouldn't you guys agree?" He looked again at the picture before settling back down for a nap. It would be a while before Ms. Possible showed up with her young companion. After all he had sent her an email which had to first be read by one of her young friends. It was a good thing to know she had friends who looked after her even as she did them. A person needed friends when they wanted to be a hero after all. It was your friends who helped you make it through the harder times when you wanted to just give up. When the evil you faced just seemed too large to fight and too cruel to stand. Luckily for Ms. Possible he doubted the current assortment of villains would ever prove to be that much of a test.

III.

"Ah Ms. Possible so good of you to join us this day. Junior..." Senior sighed as the red head in front of him smiled at the slight admission.

"Looks to me your all alone again Senior Senior. Now hand over the device and we'll call this a day." Senior couldn't help but smile as the young woman in front of him stood there so confident. She was a worthy foe and the image reminded him of day long past.

"Dude you know your traps are getting easier and easier to defeat. You know you should try squirrels with lasers on their heads." Senior looked over at the young blond boy by her side. A good companion.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Stoppable I shall consider that for future plots. As for now I do hope I can keep you entertained for at least a while." Raising his cane he pressed a button next to his summoning the robot ferrets that young Ronald had suggest last time.

"Ron what did we agree on about giving suggestions to the super villains."

"Ah but KP...fine!" Senior chuckled as he looked at the two. Just friends indeed.

"Not to interrupt but I do suggest you deal with the..." Again he was cut off as the power went off in the lair. The robots of course would go off-line as well so that current trap was ruined. Not that it mattered though without power a fight would prove to be too dangerous for all involved anyway. It seemed fate was against this current plot.

"Forget to pay your electric bills Senior Senior?" The young girl did like to taunt. A trait she had in common with a certain former female hero.

"Father!" Sighing Senior turned towards the direction of the voice. "Father the power is out. Fix it! I'm missing my precious tanning time and if I don't tan properly I won't become a famous teen pop artist."

"One moment Junior I'm currently busy here." Turning back to where a now visible Kim Possible was, her communicator apparently acting like a flash light, he bowed slightly. "I must apologize for this Ms. Possible apparently I seem to be suffering from a string of such power failures. Now, as according to the rules, I must flee. It would do me a great honor if you would of course pursue and I do wish you luck in that venture. Till then." Stepping back Senior hit the wall behind him disappearing from sight just as the power came back on.

IV.

Kim grunted with annoyance as she kicked open the door in front of her. Ron trailing behind her was currently throwing out helpful hints while Rufus nodded his consent. "You know KP we should probably get Wade to create a tracking device we can use to tag the villains. You know like they do with wild animals but less bulky."

"Ron we're not going to tag super villains." Scanning the hallway she moved forward looking for any signs of the Seniors.

"I'm just saying KP it would make our lives easier. I mean if we know what their always up to we can even start foiling their plans before they even get started. It's not like we're putting tracking devices on friends and family you know." Kim winced at that one.

"Still no Ron."

"Hey all I'm saying is we could have avoided that whole incident with Shego a while back if we had put something on her." Kim felt her resolve slip at that memory. She imagined after the beating he took Mike would be agreeing with Ron right about now. Though for less ethical reasons. "Oh I know we can even get Wade to put something on them to shock them if they do something bad. Like that invisible fencing thing."

She heard a muttered squeak from Rufus at that one and looked back to see the little guy staring at Ron. "Hey buddy it wasn't my fault it was the folks idea." Kim shook her head and kept moving deciding not to get involved in that one again. You'd think a mole rat could forgive a person for siding against him once.

She ignored the rest of the chatter and they made their way to the end of the hall. Kicking open the next door in front of her Kim spun through checking for the Seniors. She found them waiting for her politely sitting aboard a boat. At least the older one was Junior was currently throwing a fit. "But Father I'm missing Pals!"

Kim blinked and cursed mentally for forgetting to tape the show. "Alright Senior Senior you're coming with me!"

"Yeah or else...something! If I have to that something may even involve Monkeys dude so don't test me." Kim looked back at Ron and grinned. Always the funny one.

"Though I do not wish to show any disrespect I must humbly decline your invitation to be taken into custody. Though I assure you we will meet again." The old man turned to move forward in the boat and Kim sprung into action. Before she could reach him though he turned back around. "Ms. Possible one last thing."

Pausing Kim looked at Senior a frown on her face. "Yes?"

"I'd just like to say I would have been proud to have a Granddaughter like you. You have been a most worthy foe as have you Mr. Stoppable. It is good to see young people like yourselves these days. I wish you both the best of luck till we meet again." Smiling Senior pushed the control forward on the boat sending it out to sea. "Ah yes and Ms. Possible please tell your Grandmother hello from me. It has been a while after all since I last saw her."

With that he disappeared as Kim just found herself standing there. "Is it just me or was that odd."

"Rufus thinks it was normal for our villains KP. If that helps."

"Oh...let's go home."

_The End._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah just a crazy story idea. Anyway certain references to stories that haven't be written yet. Why? Cause I can. Anyway this is for the April contest so head on over to the RonStoppable boards and check them out. Some good stuff over there after all.

On other fronts as you may all have noticed I've been lacking on the updates. I'm working on stuff honest, I think you'll all be happy when I release my current chapter to a certain story, but school has just been killing me. Frankly I'm actually giving up sleep time to get this story out but I feel it's my job to support the contest after all. Anyway updates will come when I can manage it. Soon I hope. Well usual stuff read and review and all that good stuff. Leave a review and you get a personal reply from Surforst. Now fifty percent less fat and triple the salt. It's just that good!

Disclaimer: Disney owns KP. I own nothing! Just a poor college kid with debt to his name. At least my bank values my existence if nothing else.


End file.
